After Death
by MultiLevelsofMusic
Summary: We all know most of their stories. Percy's exciting tales of finding the Lightning Bolt, Journeying the Sea of Monsters, etc etc. Annabeth's life before Camp Halfblood, journeying with Thalia and Luke, etc etc. But, what about after death? T for Character Death


**IM SORRY. I SHOULDN'T BE WRITING ANOTHER STORY, BUT THIS IS ONLY GOING TO BE ONE LONG CHAPTER...**

**Enjoy?**

Percy smiled at Annabeth from where he was standing.

She nodded curtly and turned to the monsters ahead. The millions of monsters.

They charged at the beasts.

Percy jumped over a skeletons head, dodging an arrow, and stabs it in the back. He blocks a sword with his own blade, and slices downwards, effectively cutting a earthborn in half.

Annabeth slides under a hell-hound, and stabs it in the gut with her knife. She pushes herself up with her arms, and ducks down to dodge a thorn that was aimed for her head.

A skeleton gets a lucky shot on Percy, and an arrow lodges it's self in his thigh.

He ignores it, and keeps battling the hordes.

"Percy!" A earthborn grabs her by her neck, and holds her up.

Said-boy tries to run towards her, but a hell-hound pounces on him, and hold him down with its enormous paws. It's claws digs in his shoulders. He winces, and stabs it in the chest.

Percy stumbles to Annabeth. The earth born holding her tightens his grip, and she claws at its dirt hands, wheezing for air.

He weakly swipes Riptide at it, and cuts off its large leg.

His Girlfriend's eyes are half way closed, her face nearly blue.

"Anna-" The earth born swipes him with its huge hand, knocking the boy flying across the cavern.

Percy hits the stone wall, and bounces off a stone ledge, falling to the ground. He musters his remaining strength, and army crawls to Annabeth's side. The Earth Born had dissapeered, abandoning her.

"Annabeth..." Percy picks up her pale face, with his bloody hands. Her skin is cold.

The Earth Born had thrown her down.

He weakly kisses her on the forehead, his eyes half closed.

"Percy!" A distant voice calls.

He hardly hears it, his strength leaving him.

Multiple clanking sounds echo through the cavern, nearing the two.

"Anna...? Come on... don't..." His voice is barely a whisper.

Percy can't hold his self up anymore. His arms give out from under him.

"Oh gods, Percy!" Strong arms pick up his limp body.

"Annabeth! What..." The voices have sadness in their words.

"Percy...!" Someone tries to force something in Percy's mouth, but he can't muster the strength to move it.

He hears them weeping, the slight sounds of their tears hitting the ground.

He tries to look up at them, wondering, _Who are they? Why do they care?_

They seem to catch his small movement, but their faces fall when his face goes slack, his body completely limp.

"PERCY!" They put him on the floor, crying even more. They place a hand near his heart, a finger over his pulse.

Nothing.

And all the beloved couple, Percabeth, sees is a waiting room.

They can't remember a thing.

* * *

A spirit looks confusedly at the room in front of him.

_Where am I?_

It looks vaguly familiar.

He looks at his hands, which are hardly a wisp.

_What the..._

_Normal People don't look like this..._

_Do they?_

_I can't remember..._

He walks over to the man behind the desk.

_"Excuse me, sir... But where am I?"_

The man looks up, and looks unfazed by the spirit, only increasing his confusion.

"You better not be trying to trick me, again." The man looks down at the list in front of him. "Wait, your actually dead? Ha! Finally, boy! OOOooooh, and your girlfriend is too?" The man looks amused.

_"M-My girlfriend? Whats that?"_

The man starts laughing, then suddenly stops. "Do you have your payment?"

_"Huh?"_

The spirit checks his bloody pockets.

_Wait... Blood?_

He pauses for a bit, but ignores it.

He continues checking, until he finds several golden coins.

_Weird..._

_"Will these work?"_

"Yes!" The man excitedly shouts. "Uhh, I mean, yes. Plan on taking everyone else, again?"

He wanted to, but something told him he should only take his, "girlfriend."

_"Um, no... Only myself and my girlfriend, I suppose."_

The man raises his eyes brows, but mearly shoves the coins into his desk.

"Go on, in the elevator."

A beautiful woman walks next to the spirit.

_"So... your my girlfriend?"_

_"What?" _She turns to him, and he realises she also a spirit.

"PERCY! ANNABETH!" A woman with brown hair runs up to them, with 5 others behind her.

_"Who are you?" _the spirit asks.

Only the goth looking guy seems to under stand.

"He doesn't remember."

_"Remember what?"_

The man seems to ignore him, and starts conversing with the others.

The beautiful blonde spirit looks irritated. _"Hey, you guys look familiar."_

The spirit's eyes widen. _"Yeah... You do."_

The goth guy's eyes widen. "Do you guys remember?"

The two spirits stared at him blankly.

"Guess not..."

A small rush of memories washed over the black-haired spirit.

_"...Nico...?"_ The memories left him.

Nico looked priceless. His eyes where wide open, his mouth shaped like a, "O."

"You remember?!"

The others behind him looked bewildered.

"Nico... are you alright?"

"Yeah!" Nico said a little to enthusiastically.

"C'mon, get on the freaking elevator!" The man from the desk shouted.

The blonde spirit waved, and walked towards the elevator.

The black-haired one looked at the strange people confusedly, but followed the blonde.

* * *

The blonde and the black-haired spirits were talking confusedly.

_"Whos lives did we see?"_

_"Why are we in Elysium?"_

_"Were they our own?"_

_"I can't remember a thing."_

They saw a sign ahead.

Elysium: Go Right

Rebirth: Straight ahead

The black-haired spirit turned towards the right, and walked a few feet ahead. The blonde kept walking.

The both stopped, and came to a silent agreement.

In the short time they had known each other, they had become attached.

The black-haired spirit turned, and followed the blonde, to rebirth.

* * *

Ava Tlawmuz glared at her 3 brothers.

_Idiots_, She mumbled under her breath.

Ava slung her backpack over her shoulder, and walked through their small wooden door.

She walked down her familiar path, down the sidewalk, occasionally looking up at her school.

Ava brushed her long brown hair out of her vision, and finally stopped at the cross walk.

-Time Skip-

Ava sat at her desk, that was 4 desks away from the door. She looked up at the board, and groaned at their morning work.

_Adding and subtracting Integers. Too easy._

She quickly got started on her work, until her teacher's voice rang out through the room.

"Class, we have a new student. Please welcome Tanner!"

Tanner had short blonde curly hair, and bright blue eyes. His face was square-shaped, and he had a scrawny body.

"Tanner, please tell us about your self!"

"Um... I moved from New York, uh, I-I have ADHD and Dyslexia." He blushed a light red, clearly not liking the attention.

_Hope he's not like all the other nincompoops here._

"Tanner, please sit next to Ava."

She raised her hand, to show who she was, as the blonde boy sat down next to her.

"S-So, hello..." He tried weakly.

She rolled her eyes. She may be the tallest in the grade, possibly the school, but she wasn't that scary, right?

"Ava Tlawmuz." She offered a hand.

"Tanner Berry." He accepted the hand, looking a lot more comfortable.

_This may be a start of a good friendship._ They both thought, in unison.


End file.
